


an unknown something still is something

by sinceresapphire



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, LLF Comment Project, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers, The rest of the team makes a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: When the team realize Ray is in trouble, Zari is surprised by how strong her reaction is.





	an unknown something still is something

**Author's Note:**

> References to the latest episode of Legends including how Ray ends up in his situation in this fanfic and one line Zari said in the time loop episode.

Sitting with Sara and Amaya, Zari grins as she listens to her captain tell a story of the first mission the team went on and how rough it was getting everyone to work together.

 

“Man, what I wouldn’t give to see that. If you guys were such a disaster when I met you, I can’t imagine what you were like back then,” says Zari.

 

Amaya opens her mouth to say something when Nate rushes into the room.

 

“Have anyone of you seen Ray?” he asks.

 

There is something in his voice and physical expression that sets off the warning bells in Zari’s head.

 

Apparently, Sara picks up on it too.

 

“We haven’t seen him since he said he was going to get changed,” she looks at her watch,” thirty minutes ago.”

 

“Damn it!” yells Nate.

 

Nate hits the wall.

 

Getting up from where she is seated, Amaya walks over to him and grabs his hand so he can’t hit the wall again and do more damage.

 

“Nathaniel, what happened?” Amaya asks.

 

He runs his free hand through his hair as he lets out a sigh.

 

“We got onto the topic of your stolen totem and the need for us to get it back if we want any chance to beat the Darhks. Then he got a look in his eyes before dashing off. I have a bad feeling about this,” comments Nate.

 

Sara and Zari share a look as Amaya frowns at her not-boyfriend’s words.

 

At the moment, Mick enters the room.

 

“Where’s Haircut?” Mick asks.

 

The group look at each other and as time goes on, he gets impatient and crosses his arms, ready to punch someone to get some answers.

 

“When was the last time you saw Ray?” asks Sara.

 

“We were in the lab, having a couple beers and he was working on some liquid. Then he said he was gonna grab us something to eat,” answers Mick.

 

“Of course, he fucking would.” States Nate suddenly.

 

Everyone looks at him for an explanation.

 

“He feels guilty for shooting Nora especially after spending time with the younger version of her. So, I bet he came up with a solution that would save her and went to trade it for your totem,” explains Nate.

 

There were several groans at this.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but I believe Doctor Palmer has been kidnapped by the Darhks,” says Gideon.

 

The team starts to argue about their plan of action; most of them anyways.

 

Zari slips away from them.

 

Storming down the hallway, she feels anger warring with panic and other emotions she can’t name at the thought of Ray being held captive by the Darhks.

 

Even her anger has multiple targets – the Darhks for being the dangerous enemies who are holding him captive, Ray himself for being a noble idiot and herself plus the rest of the team for not seeing this coming and stopping him from doing it.

 

Zari decides once he’s back on the ship, she’ll have words with Ray.

 

“Hey, you okay?” asks Amaya.

 

Not expecting anyone to catch up to her, Zari jumps at the sudden noise of her friend’s voice.

 

“Uh, yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” replies Zari.

 

Amaya stares at her for a few moments before an amused smile blossoms on her face.

 

“You left the room pretty quickly, Z.”

 

Being called ‘Z’ reminds her of Ray and Zari flinches slightly causing the look on Amaya’s face to turn more concerned.

 

“Hey, we’ll get him back and Ray will be fine. He’s more than capable of surviving until we can rescue him.”

 

Zari doesn’t say anything but she starts pacing.

 

“He’s a god damn idiot, that’s what he is.” States Zari.

 

“I underestimated him once when we first met and I know better than to do it again. You just have to have faith in him, Zari.”

 

Part of her thinks Nate had the right idea about punching the wall but she knows Ray wouldn’t like it if she hurt herself because of him.

 

How on Earth did he manage to get under her skin and make her care for him so much without her noticing?

 

Amaya gives her a hug.

 

“Excuse me, Miss Jiwe, Miss Tomaz. Captain Lance requests your presence on the bridge,” says Gideon.

 

The women part and Zari gives Amaya a smile which is returned.

 

“We’re on our way, Gideon.” Replies Amaya.

 

* * *

 

 

The team rescued Ray but he’s in bad shape so they brought him to the medbay as soon as they could.

 

Most of the team left soon after with Zari staying to look after him.

 

The look on her face kept Nate from arguing as did Amaya dragging him from the room once he opened his mouth to say something.

 

A couple hours later, Zari is slowly drifting off when she feels movement in the hand she’s holding.

 

Opening her eyes, she spots Ray looking at her.

 

“Hey Z….”

 

He doesn’t get to complete his sentence as she leans forward, cups his face in her hands then kisses him for a couple moments.

 

Then she pulls away and they just stare at each other for a while.

 

“I-I-I don’t know why I did that,” comments Zari.

 

Well, part of it was from relief that he seemed to better now that they got him to Gideon but she realizes there’s something else underneath it.

 

She drops her hands from his face and goes to push her chair away when Ray grabs her hand gently.

 

“Hey, talk to me Z. What’s going on?” asks Ray.

 

Zari takes a deep breath then lets her emotions take over.

 

“What’s going on is you were kidnapped and seriously injured because you just had to be a noble idiot, trying to get Amaya’s totem back.”

 

Towards the end, her voice trembled and Ray could pick up the anger that comes from someone who cares about him fighting with relief that he’s alive and in one piece now.

 

“I had to do it, the Darhks need to be defeated once and for all,” he replies as he strokes her hand.

 

“You don’t have to do it alone! I-I can’t….” Zari trails off as she starts crying a little bit.

 

Then she takes another breath as Ray doesn’t say anything.

 

He knows she needs to get this off her chest.

 

“I can’t feel like this again without you knowing that I care about you, really care about you.”

 

Something sparks in his chest but he squashes it.

 

He’s been here before, twice since Anna and now, he knows better than to hope.

 

“When I first came on the ship, you were so nice….I hadn’t experienced anyone like that in years, if ever and it made me want to punch you in your pretty face.”

 

His eyes widen comically at her words and Zari laughs.

 

“I don’t know what I’m feeling, feeling for you but I know I feel something.” She admits.

 

Ray gently squeezes her hand.

 

“Then we take it slow and figure it out, one day at a time.”

 

Zari smiles softly at him then kisses his forehead.

 

“Now that, I think I can do.”

 

They sit in silence for a few minutes.

 

“So….how mad is the rest of the team?” Ray asks.

 

Zari smirks at him.

 

“Well, there’s a hole in the wall that needs to be repaired because of Nate’s fist.”

 

Ray lets out a groan and closes his eyes.

 

“If Nate’s that upset then it’s a given everyone else is too.”

 

She taps his head gently with her free hand causing him to open his eyes and look at her.

 

“You’re not off the hook with me either. We will talk about this,” she states as she pokes him in the arm with each word.

 

“Fine by me,” he replies calmly.

 

Zari raises an eyebrow at the comment.

 

He shrugs.

 

“What? You’re prettier than everyone else so it’s not a hardship. Talking to Nate on the other hand…”

 

They both try to keep a serious expression on their face but it lasts all of five seconds before they laugh.

 

“Come on, let’s spring you out of here before someone comes looking for you.”

 

Zari and Ray work together to unhook him from the machines.

 

He stands up and stretches while she admires his physique.

 

“By the way, did you really call Ava ‘the mean Time Bureau Lady’?” asks Zari as they leave the medbay just in time as Nate and Mick come down the other hallway to have words with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
